


The Sweetest Things (Oneshot)

by FraMimi



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraMimi/pseuds/FraMimi
Summary: To a dear friend of mine. I had a dream about this and figured you guys who are fans of Death Note would enjoy this.





	

You were the top graduate for To-Oh University and were sure you were going to have the spot light. You were female, strong, smart and beautiful. When they ceremony began, you found yourself sitting next to a rather strange boy. He sat with his feet slightly tucked under him. His eyes blocked by his longer onyx hair. Oddly enough, his sneakers were on the floor as you had noted. 

 

 _"Not the oddest thing I've seen"_ You noted to yourself. The dean soon got up and announced your name. Proudly you strode towards the raised platform only to be stopped in you tracks when he said that there was also two boys who also got the top score. You clenched your firsts but maintained your calm exterior. You continued froward and saw that the strange boy gave you a small glance. An emotionless, bored, entertained...glance. Then a hand was placed on the small of your back as you turned to see your good friend, Light. You knew very well that he would get a good score, let alone being the top in the school. Or rather, one of the top. 

"Congratulations, (Y/N). I must say, it is good to have a friend standing while I give my speech." He gently tousled your hair and you all took your spots. 

 

\--

 

After you had given your speech along with the others, the school year played out pretty much the way  you expected. You aced all your classes, including the honors classes. You were the model student along with Yagami. However, what dawned on you was the subject that always stole you from your work from time to time. The boy you met at the ceremony. 

You asked Light about it from time to time but he always seemed to tense up and expertly feign from answering your question. Or at least directly. 

Some time had passed when you finally got the courage to approach him. Well, you were going to do it. As you asked about, you found out his name, Ryuzaki. You also discovered that he frequently was missing from school. Nearing the end of your English class, you heaved a large sigh as the bell rang. " Yo! (Y/N), you up for some cake at the cafe later?" Your best friend (B/F/N) asked. 

"I think I'll pass. I've got some stuff to do."

"Aww, come on! I'll even help you study."

"You help me study? Please." She pouted when you made the joke and gave your arm a slight punch. "Oww!" You said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll go. Let's meet say around....seven?" 

"Ha! I knew I'd get ya to come! Sure. See ya then!" She sped off and you were just leaving school campus. 

 

\--

 

"Mom, I'm heading out with (B/F/N). I'll be home late tonight." You explained to your mom. She was in the kitchen with your younger sibling, Nolan who were watching a popular soap opera. She would figure out where you would even if she didn't hear you. 

 

You walked calmly as the swift, cool breeze of the afternoon brushed across your features. You smiled to yourself as you entertained thoughts of calling Ryuzaki yours and you, his. A smile pricked at your features as you dared tell (B/F/N). She had a bit of a thing for him as well but you knew she wouldn't act on it. You encouraged her but never pushed it. You neared the cafe and the sweet smell of warm strawberry cake filled the air as you drew nearer. You walked in and the familiar soft ding signaling a new customer rang through your ears.

You smiled when you saw (B/F/N). She seemed to be smiling looking at her hot cup of unsweetened tea. You always thought it was weird she never sweetened it but she was wired which made her perfect. When she say you, she waved softly. But when you neared, you saw the all too familiar form sitting in the booth across her. "Arigato, (Y/N). Thanks for inviting me." He said blandly as he brought a strawberry to his lips. The soft, supple sound of a "plip" reached your ears and made you blush. You sat next to (B/F/N) who was all too happy about this situation. 

You cleared your throat and gave a curt nod to Ryuzaki. 

 

\--

 

The night went on as you and Ryuzaki stayed to enjoy each other's company. Your best friend had since left and you had just ordered a small slice of strawberry cake. Ryuzaki watched intently with an intense stare as you brought the treat to your mouth. The icing hit first. It was cool in contrast to the cake fresh out of the oven. The treat made you give a small smile to no one in particular. You heard a small chuckle and looked in it's direction. "What's funny?" You asked.

"You. You intrigue me, (Y/N). The way you do things and the way you react. You intelligence and the way you speak for yourself. It's all very attractive." It was your turn to talk.

"You know  Ryuzaki, if I have deducted properly, I would say you...like me." He smiled. He...just...smiled. You gave a crooked smirk as he began talking again.

"Hmm. You'd be right." With that he left. And began making a surprise just for you.

 

\--

He smiled as he saw you walk out. Your classes were cut short today and he knew just what path you took home. You walked out onto the small path and saw sugar crystals lining the path. You smiled and followed them to a tree with a knothole. Inside was a small box that was a dark blue colour. You opened it and found strawberries lining a handwritten note. 

 

Signed at the bottom...was Ryuzaki.

  _(Y/N), I fell like you understand me more than I could ever want anyone to. I want you to be mine if you would like to. And...call me L._


End file.
